The purpose of this application is to request funds for a high-speed, multi-laser flow cytometer. This instrument will be used to extend the abilities of the Vanderbilt University's NIH-funded research community to sort and analyze cells of all types. The capabilities of the requested instrument will make possible the ability to perform scientific investigations that are not possible now simply due to lack of instrumentation. The instrument will become part of the Vanderbilt University Medical Center Celt Sorting Core Facility. Three particular capabilities are needed for NIH-funded research at Vanderbilt, but are not currently available: A) multi-laser cell sorting, B) high-throughput sorting, and C) sorting of biohazardous materials with proper containment. The requested instrument will meet all of these demonstrated needs.